Whats Married ?
by kikyo AND terra AND palina AND aoyamaAKAmark are bitches and should rot in hell
Summary: Inuyasha finds a strange new word in Kagome's diary.Flames welcomedbecause this is my first story Rated T just to be safe.
1. a lovers fight

**YOU READ MY DIARY!**

**Kieda's village**

Inuyasha: "Hey Kagome?"

Kagome: "what"

Inuyasha: "what is married?"

Kagome: "Kami! Where did you here that!"

Inuyasha: "I read it in your book thing, you know the one in your backpack."

Kagome: "My diary! You read my diary, you're so dead!"

Inuyasha hides in the sacred tree, to get away from a very pissed Kagome

Kagome: "Get down here now, or I'll say it."

Inuyasha: "OK I'll come down, just don't" he was cut off by Sango

Sango: "It means to be life mates"

Kagome runs off toward the well, Inuyasha is still in the tree looking very confused

Inuyasha: "Sango, Kagome wrote in her diary that she wished to be married to me, does that imply what I think it implies."

Sango: "Yes it does, but if she wrote that in her diary how you do know about it, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had a guilty look on his face.

Inuyasha: "I kind of read her diary when I was bored yesterday. _What is so special about the stupid book_ I have to go talk to her!"

**The Well**

Kagome is crying leaning against the well. Inuyasha walks up behind her quietly so she doesn't hear him, but she does.

Kagome: "I know your there Inuyasha. Do you need to ask me any more questions (angrily)about my diary?"

Inuyasha: "Do you really want to be my life mate?"

Kagome's face paled and she shouted:

Kagome: "Why do you care. You love Kikyo, and she still loves you."

Inuyasha: "I'm not going to deny that I had feelings for her, I still care for her, but not nearly as much as I care for you."

Kagome didn't here the last few words. She had jumped in the well.


	2. here we go again

**Here We Go Again**

**Kagome's Era**

Inuyasha had decided to let her have some "alone time" so he let her sleep in her era. Around 10:00AM he went to get her.

Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome's windowsill and opened it carefully, not to wake her.

Kagome: "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "Kagome will you please come back to my era, I want to show you something." Kagome thought something was wrong because Inuyasha never said please. Did he even know what it meant ?

Kagome: "Sure, first let's get some breakfast, at least its Saturday so I don't have school."

Inuyasha: "Can I have some ramen?"

Kagome: "Sure, go downstairs for awhile so I can change."

Inuyasha: "oh, yeah see yah downstairs."

Later after breakfast Kags and Inuyasha said thier goodbyes andwent through the well. They soon met up with Sango and Miroku in the village.

Sango: "So did you two work it out?"

Miroku: "What were they fighting about anyway, did Inuyasha say something again."

Inuyasha now extended his claws towards the monkalong withan angry glare.

Inuyasha: "what do you mean 'again' ?"

Miroku: "I didn't mean anything, I...I…"

Kagome: "(in a bored voice) Inuyasha……SIT!"

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Smack! Inuyasha hit the ground.

Inuyasha: "Woman, whatdid ya do that for! I wasn't gonna hurt him...that much"

Kagome: "All he asked is if you did something, again, because you always do something to ruin the moment!"

Inuyasha stood up in his defence.

Inuyasha: "I don't always do something, do I ?"

Everyone gave him a nervous stare to say yes, but Inuyasha didn't catch on.

Inuyasha: "well, are ya gonna answer my question."

Miroku: "I don't mean to be rude, but yes you do."

Inuyasha: "Why you..."

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome screaming sit three times fast.

Shippo: "Here we go again."


	3. that promise

**That Promise**

**Kieda's Hut**

The group had alot of tension after the fight during dinner.So Sango and Kags decided it would be best to split the boys up.

Kagome: "Inuyasha, do you want to take a walk with me?"  
(Whispering to Sango)Miroku: "Hey Sango, did I miss something?"

Inuyasha: "Uuhh,ok K agome."

**The Forest**

Kagome: "I'm sorry I freaked out when you said you still loved Kikyo, I know you still love Kikyo. I justnever wanted to admit that to my self. Did you want to ask me anything else?"

Inuyasha: "No, but you jumped in the well before I finished my sentence. I didn't say I still loved Kikyo, I said that I used to love her. But I don't anymore."

Kagome: "So why do you always go to her when she comes around!"

Inuyasha: "I made a promise that I would always protect her, I can't break that promise."

Kagome: "Inuyasha, I know you still have feelings for her andI will want you to choose eventually. But until then I'm going to enjoy your company as long as I'm here with you."

There was a calm silence between the two for a while. Inuyasha broke the silence.

Inuyasha: "Did you mean what you wrote in your diary, do you really want to be my life mate?"

Kagome: "what does that matter? _Why does he care what I wrote?"_

Inuyasha: "Nevermind. Come on let's go see what the others are doing. _Kikyo never said that she wanted to be my life mate. Why won't Kagome answer my question?"_

Kieda's Hut

Miroku: "Inuyasha, what did you do in the forest (giving Inuyasha a lecherous smile) anything special?"

Inuyasha: "What you getting at monk, you implying that I did something to Kagome!"

Miroku: "Oh, no I woudn't do that." (sarcasm just dripping off his words)

The group fell asleep, that is all but one. Shippo was wide awake and eager to get on with his secret mission. He snuck out of the hut and was on his way. He knew where he was going and what he would do when he got there. It was the perfect plan, a devious one was that little kitsune.

Inuyasha was asleep against the wall that Kagome was sleeping next to. In the morning Kagome made everybody some breakfast. No one took notice of the missing kitsune.

Sango: "Kagome do you wish to join me in the river for a bath after breakfast?"

Kagome: "That would be great, just a moment. I'll clean up the dishes and then we'll go."

Kagome and Sango left for the river at around 7:00a.m. At 8:00 Inuyasha was in the sacred tree thinking. About an hour later Inuyasha started to get worried. They had been gone for two hours already.

Inuyasha: "_They should have come back by now. _Kagome, where are you?"

Just then he saw soul collectors…they were Kikyo's.


End file.
